Minha Sutil Testemunha
by Sabaku no Ino-sama
Summary: Aquela rosa branca sempre o acompanhou quando estava a cair em sua própria máscara de frieza escondendo suas dores e descontando nela toda a sua dor pela perda do pai.Quando ele finalmente for se libertar do passado, aquela testemunha continua lá. NejiTen


**Disclaimer:** Não, Naruto não me pertence, e nem quero mesmo por quê de tapada por aqui já basta eu¬¬ , mas quem sabe se eu me comportar direitinho em 2008 o Papai Noel me dá um Neji ou um Kiba pra mim?xD

————————————————————————————————————

**Keep Holding On**

Logo chegaria aquele dia...

Hoje era a véspera daquele dia...

Todo o clã Hyuuga se entristecia ao ter que lembrar daquela história triste...

O pássaro engaiolado que preferiu escolher seu próprio destino mesmo que esse destino fosse a morte sem recuar em segundo algum de sua decisão.

Todos do clã Hyuuga já se preparavam para a visita do túmulo do irmão gêmeo do líder do clã: Hyuuga Hizashi.Até mesmo Hinata ficava para baixo naquele dia, afinal, se não tivesse sido seqüestrada naquele dia por aquele shinobi do trovão aquilo tudo não teria acontecido.Mas ela não tinha culpa, era somente uma criança naquela época e de nada adiantaria aquilo.

Criança...

Ainda criança quem viu o corpo desfalecido do pai ao chão foi exatamente Neji, com lágrimas nos olhos e um aperto enorme no coração...

As rosas brancas tão bonitas e suaves, mas que sempre naquela época eram tão tristes...Caindo lentamente sobre o caixão branco com o símbolo dos Hyuugas entalhado em um prateado que naquele branco brilhava, mas quase não aparecia...

Aquela rosa branca nas mãos do pequeno Hyuuga que mesmo sem dizer nenhuma palavra a apertava com força toda vez que o dia do velório de seu pai chegava.

Em todos os anos era a mesma coisa para aquele clã famoso, porém, internamente sofredor por suas próprias regras...

As rosas brancas...O clima de total tristeza...Lembranças do sofrimento da perda de alguém importante para si...

Todos esses efeitos do próprio passado aconteciam todos os anos para Hyuuga Neji, com a mesma triste rotina em que toda vez que chegava a véspera do falecimento de seu pai faltava aos seus treinamentos diários para se preparar psicologicamente para se manter forte perante os outros.

Triste, mas real...Neji sempre sofreu com a morte do pai mesmo que não demonstrasse às pessoas, afinal, até mesmo depois que teve aquela luta com Naruto não parou com a sua rotina por mais que tivesse mudado seu jeito de enxergar as coisas sua rotina ainda prevalecia.

**.:oOo:.**

Era mais um dia comum naquela manhã, até que um estalo em sua mente a fez lembrar que dia era hoje.

Tenten por mais que quisesse fazer algo por Neji para ele melhorar nem que fosse um pouco, tinha medo dele rejeitar novamente a sua ajuda.Ele sempre fora indiretamente orgulhoso e se aceitava a ajuda de alguém era por que ou estava sendo obrigado ou era uma emergência.

Ela mesma não podia dizer nada, pois sempre rejeitou ajuda das pessoas quando o assunto não era sério.Mas sempre estava lá pra ajudar, por que, até mesmo no campo de batalha a morena ajudava os companheiros no que podia sem se importar com coisas superficiais em momento algum.

Foi treinar com Lee já que seu companheiro de treino provavelmente iria faltar, infelizmente eles já estavam acostumados a verem esse tipo de coisa quando chegava àquela época e isso os entristecia, principalmente a Tenten que sentia sempre estar de mãos atadas.

Não conseguiu treinar direito e saiu do treino com a desculpa de estar passando mal e não agüentar treinar, pois não conseguia parar de pensar em como Neji estaria agora naquele momento e se sentiu uma idiota por isso.

Quando chegou em casa pegou um objeto envolvido por uma capa preta de couro fazendo com que não desse chance de alguém saber o que era além da própria Tenten é claro...

Correu em direção a densa floresta de Konoha, com o objeto encapado em suas costas, sem nem ao menos parar para cumprimentar ninguém, mas junto a si estava um papel em sua mão que o segurava firmemente.

**.:oOo:.**

Neji já estava cansado de estar recluso em seu quarto o tempo todo, mas não queria ficar perto das outras pessoas, pois com certeza elas iam ficar o enchendo de perguntas e isso iria ser muito cansativo.

Simplesmente abriu a janela, sentindo 5 segundos depois uma brisa gelada que agiu quase que como cortante em seu rosto alvo e acabou por levar seu braço direito frente ao rosto enquanto usava sua outra mão para pegar um casaco o vestindo logo em seguida.

Em um só pulo, saiu pela janela e a fechou logo em a correr em direção a floresta, pulando o muro e depois de galho em galho, chegar ao centro daquela floresta parou um pouco para respirar e ao olhar para o céu acinzentado coberto por nuvens pesadas.Ia sair dali para se abrigar da possível chuva que iria cair daqui a pouco, mas acabou ouvindo um som agradável que ecoava pela floresta e curioso, mas cauteloso ao mesmo tempo, seguiu na direção de onde vinha essa melodia.

A cada passo que dava o som ficava cada vez mais audível e assim que chegou ao local viu uma cachoeira em que as águas cristalinas escorriam livremente até serem barradas pelas que eram como um tipo de barreira nas laterais do rio abaixo da cachoeira.

Pedras grandes e pequenas, lisas e ásperas, os olhos de Neji passavam em todas as rochas cautelosamente a procura daquele som tão harmonioso que o tinha ganhado a atenção.

Quando finalmente achou de onde vinha aquele belo som arregalou o Maximo que pôde os olhos e quase cai pra trás ao se deparar com Tenten tocando algumas notas com um violão posicionado corretamente em suas mãos, sentada em uma pedra relativamente grande perto do 'riacho' e de olhos fechados com uma expressão tranqüila no rosto.Ele sabia que Tenten era a conhecida mestra das armas e tudo mais, mas ela até violão sabia usar?

De qualquer forma, aquele som era tão tranqüilizador que simplesmente sentou-se atrás de uma moita e encostando-se em uma árvore para aproveitar melhor o som.O que mais queria naquele momento era esfriar a cabeça e por um momento acabou esquecendo do por quê de estar querendo se acalmar, até que ouviu a voz de Tenten se juntar ao som do violão fazendo-o abrir de repente para observar Tenten enquanto a mesma pronunciava as primeiras palavras calmamente, no mesmo ritmo que o violão.

**You're not alone** (Você não está sozinho)

**Together we stand** (Juntos nós esperamos)

**I'll be by your side**(Estarei do seu lado)

**You know I'll take your hand**(Você sabe que segurarei sua mão)

Espera. Ele nunca havia ouvindo essa música antes e pela naturalidade com que a mestra das armas cantava parecia que ela mesma a havia escrito.O que ele não sabia era que Tenten sabia da presença de Neji ali e escolheu propositalmente aquela música que havia composto a ele, sempre que chegava naquela época era sempre a mesma coisa e estava cansada disso.

**When it gets cold**(Quando fizer frio)

**And it feels like the end**(E parecer ser o fim)

**There's no place to go** (Não há para onde ir)

**You know I won't give in**(Você sabe que não desistirei)

**No, I won't give in **(Não, não irei desistir)

Quantas vezes não quis mostrar pra ele que ela estava lá para quando ele precisasse?E quantas vezes ele não enxergou que ela sempre estivera ao seu lado para dar apoio e tudo mais já que sempre só conseguia visar sua tristeza interior e o fato de tentar mostrar-se forte perante os olhos dos outros? Por muito tempo a morena acreditou que ele já havia superado a morte do pai, mas mesmo assim ela nunca desistiu de tentar mostrar a ele que caso ele caísse, ela estava lá para oferecer a mão e ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Nunca, repetindo, nunca iria desistir de tentar de mostrar pra ele o quanto ele era importante pra ela...

**Keep holding on**(Continue aguentando)

**Cause you know I'll make it through,**( Porque você sabe que eu farei isto,)

**I'll make it through**(Eu farei isto)

**Just stay strong**(Apenas continue forte)

**Cause you'll know I'm here for you,**( Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você,)

**I'm here for you **(Estou aqui por você)

Aquela música ela cantava com o coração e especialmente para ele.E ele sabia que era verdade.Ele sabia que não adiantava mais esconder suas fraquezas e que mesmo assim ela sabia que ele era forte.Tenten só queria que...Ele continuasse a ter a força que ele sempre teve, mas que não conseguia enxergar por causa dos fantasmas do passado que não paravam de atormentá-lo, mas que mesmo assim ela queria tanto...Ela queria tanto que ele enxergasse que ela sempre esteve e sempre estará ali, agüentando firme por ele, principalmente e unicamente por ele...

**There's nothing you can say **(Não há nada que possa dizer)

**Nothing you can do **(Nada que possa fazer)

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**(Não há outro jeito quando se trata da

verdade)

**So keep holding on**(Então continue agüentando)

**Cause you know I'll make it through,**( Porque você sabe que eu farei isto,)

**I'll make it through**(Eu farei isto)

Poxa, ela sabia que aquelas palavras diretas doíam, não doíam somente nele como nela também, mas o que ela poderia fazer?Aquela era uma verdade que de uma forma ou de outra Neji tinha que encarar por mais que doesse, e que mesmo com o impacto que aquelas palavras pudesse causar, era para ele de qualquer forma continuar agüentando, ela estaria agüentando dizer aquelas palavras duras mesmo que indiretamente, agora quem podia continuar agüentando por mais que doesse a verdade era o próprio Neji.

Afinal, se ele mesmo não tinha força para nem ao menos tentar agüentar verdades como aquela quem faria por ele? Tenten realmente continuaria agüentando e tentando ajudá-lo, mas se Neji nem ao menos visse que não poderia lutar contra a verdade, de que aquela perda doía, e que mesmo assim ele se fez de forte guardando toda aquela dor somente para si durante anos, como ela poderia _realmente_ ajudá-lo?

Nem sempre o jeito mais fácil era o jeito certo de encarar as coisas, e a Mitsashi sabia que o gênio dos Hyuugas sabia daquela realidade...

**So far away**(Tão longe)

**I wish you were here **(Eu gostaria que estivesse aqui)

**Before it's too late **(Antes que seja muito tarde)

**This could all disappear** (Isso tudo poderá desaparecer)

Ele estava lá muitas das vezes, mas ela sentia como se não fosse ele realmente. Eles há algum tempo evoluíram para algo muito além de amigos, estavam namorando até, mas ela não estava sentindo firmeza da parte dele com os sentimentos.Temia que ele percebesse os próprios sentimentos ou até mesmo os dela tarde demais e a chance de algo lindo e maravilhoso entre ambos acabar desaparecendo com o tempo.

**Before the doors close** (Antes que as portas se fechem)

**And it comes to an end** (E chegue a um final)

**With you by my side** (Com você do meu lado)

**I will fight and defend** (Eu lutarei e defenderei)

**I'll fight and defend** (Eu lutarei e defenderei)

(_Yeah, yeah_)

Ao escutar as duas ultimas frases pronunciadas que a morena pronunciou, o detentor do Byakugan deu um sorriso de canto. Era mesmo a cara de Tenten lutar e defender por todas as pessoas importantes para ela.Esse era mais um motivo para o coração de Neji disparar por um breve momento, a mestra das armas sempre fora muito independente e para lutar e defender algo ou alguém por mais especial que fosse, ela nunca afirmou que se estivesse com alguém ela lutaria e defenderia algo.

— "Será que os sentimentos dela por mim são tão profundos assim?" — perguntou a si mesmo Neji, afinal, sabia que Tenten nutria sentimentos há alguns anos atrás quando ela se declarou e depois dele muito repensar seus sentimentos pedir ela em namoro e tudo mais, se lembrava muito bem daquele dia...

_xXx Flash Back (On) xXx _

_Aquela era uma tarde fria e chuvosa em Konoha em que todos já estavam dentro de suas casas deitados em camas confortáveis e em baixo de cobertores quentinhos, aproveitando a companhia da família ou vendo um filme para passar um tempo.É claro que havia algumas exceções que não eram ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Hyuuga Neji e Mitsashi Tenten.Eles agora deveriam estar treinando, mas para a surpresa de qualquer um que olhasse agora, eles estavam discutindo.Pelo menos Tenten, pois Neji continuava indiferente a qualquer palavra da ex-companheira, com sua expressão fria e inexpressiva._

_— por que continua a agir assim Neji?Éramos um time, cuidávamos um do outro, éramos uma verdadeira família e você ainda continua a desprezar esse laço sempre uniu eu, você e o Lee?_

_— por quê se importa tanto com isso Tenten?Nós já deixamos de ser um time faz muito tempo e não mais nada que a ligue a mim..._

_— que droga Neji!EU JÁ CANSEI DE TUDO ISSO!COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE SER TÃO CEGO? — Tenten acabou por perder a linha.Neji obviamente pensou que ela começaria a xingá-lo de todos os palavrões possíveis, mas ela para a surpresa dele começou a atacá-lo de forma descontrolada, na verdade, nem chakra ela usava, somente tentava acertá-lo com socos desajeitados que Neji não tinha a mínima dificuldade em desviar._

_Até que o próprio Neji perdeu a paciência e segurou firmemente os pulsos de Tenten, ato que fez com que ambos acabassem por se aproximar mais ainda, ela ainda descontrolada dava socos sobre o peitoral do ex-companheiro de time, mas que pelo descontrole da morena não faziam efeito algum._

_Ele como em uma ultima ação para tentar acalmar a ex-companheira, simplesmente a abraçou ternamente, mas alguns segundos depois, quando Tenten começou a responder o abraço segurando firmemente parte do Kimono dele, ele sentiu a parte do próprio kimono em que a cabeça de Tenten estava encostada ficar mais úmida, até perceber que ela estava chorando._

_— não...Por favor, Neji, não me abandone...Eu...Eu te amo tanto... — aquela revelação saiu tão fácil dos lábios de Tenten que ela não sabia como conseguiu falar, mas isso não importava mais, já que assim que se deu conta do que fez desfez o abraço e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode, tentando segurar as lagrimas para não se mostrar tão frágil como antes novamente._

_Sem saber é claro que tinha deixado para trás um Neji totalmente desolado, pois aquele forte sentimento de aconchego que estava sentindo enquanto abraçava Tenten tinha sumido de repente e é claro que muito surpreso pela declaração tão direta de Tenten..._

_xXx Flash Back (Off) xXx_

Aquela foi à única vez em todos os seus 21 anos de vida que vira Tenten tão frágil, e é claro, a primeira vez que se deu conta da verdadeira importância que aquele ser que o conquistara aos poucos mesmo que indiretamente...

**Keep holding on**(Continue aguentando)

**Cause you know I'll make it through,**( Porque você sabe que eu farei isto,)

**I'll make it through**(Eu farei isto)

**Just stay strong**(Apenas continue forte)

**Cause you'll know I'm here for you,** (Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você,)

**I'm here for you **(Estou aqui por você)

Saiu de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz de Tenten se pronunciar novamente, e o fazia ficar mais decidido do que nunca.

Pois por ela, continuaria sendo forte, sabendo que ela estaria lá para ajudá-lo e apoiá-lo, por ele.

**There's nothing you can say **(Não há nada que possa dizer)

**Nothing you can do** (Nada que possa fazer)

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **(Não há outro jeito quando se trata da

verdade)

**So keep holding on **(Então continue agüentando)

**Cause you know I'll make it through,**( Porque você sabe que eu farei isto,)

**I'll make it through**(Eu farei isto)

Agüentaria qualquer coisa por ela...Por que ela estaria lá para agüentar qualquer coisa por e com ele.

**Hear me when I say, **(Escute-me quando digo,)

**When I say I believe** (Quando digo que acredito)

**Nothing's gonna change** (Nada irá mudar)

**Nothing's gonna change,** (Nada irá mudar,)

**Destiny** (O Destino)

**Whatever is meant to be**(Seja o que será)

**We'll work out perfectly**(Nós resolveremos perfeitamente)

(_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeh-ah_)

Era verdade...Nada iria mudar que seu pai havia morrido...Era um fato.Mas, ele sentia assim como ela que, se estivessem juntos, realmente não teria nada a temer...Pois como eu disse antes, eles estariam juntos.

Ele até quis ir até lá e falar com Tenten, dizer e explicar muitas coisas, ou até mesmo terminar de ouvir aquela música, mas...Tinha algo muito importante a fazer naquele dia e se dirigiu ao centro da cidade e seguiu em direção a uma loja em especial...

**.:oOo:.**

Chegou o dia...

Todos os Hyuugas, com roupas pretas iam em direção ao cemitério de Konoha para fazerem suas preces à Hyuuga Hizashi.

Logo após a maioria dos Hyuugas saírem, como sempre, o único que restara fora Neji.Mas havia algo de diferente nele, ele mantinha uma expressão tranqüila no rosto e em sua mão havia duas rosas brancas intactas.

O Hyuuga sentou-se no gramado olhando diretamente para a lápide do pai.

"Agora eu entendo, o por quê de tudo isso, quando eu era pequeno, eu sempre que tinha algum problema, alguma tristeza, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, sempre vinha correndo até você, você sempre fora o pilar que sustentava a minha estabilidade e felicidade, eu sabia que se eu caísse, você iria me segurar para não me deixar cair... Mas... Mas quando você morreu, eu... o meu mundo desabou, eu não tinha mais a quem me apoiar e eu acabei criando uma máscara de frieza para eu nunca mais me machucar e assim, não precisar de alguém... Mas, Chichiue, eu encontrei a verdade, eu agradeço por tudo que você trouxe de bom na minha vida, porém, essa será a última vez em que eu sofrerei por causa do passado..." –Pensa Neji, como se estivesse dizendo isso para seu falecido pai colocando uma de suas rosas brancas em frente à lápide.

—Eu... Eu achei finalmente alguém especial em que eu tenho certeza que vai estender a mão caso eu caia mais alguma vez. —fala Neji enfiando a mão no bolso do terno negro que usava e tirando de lá uma caixinha de veludo cor-de-vinho e a fitando longamente.

—Só falta uma resposta concreta dela sobre isso.

Sorriu ao dizer essas palavras, sentia-se como se tivesse se livrado de um enorme peso ou dor no coração.Apertou um pouco a caixinha em suas mão direta e com a rosa branca em sua mão esquerda desejou sorte a si mesmo para o que ia fazer. Na verdade, já deveria ter feito aquilo que ele iria fazer muito antes, mas só agora tinha enxergado tudo o que ele já tinha que ter enxergado antes.

Levantou-se apalpando levemente a própria roupa expulsando a poeira de seu terno.

Pôs-se a correr em direção a casa da Mitsashi perdido em pensamentos ainda segurando firmemente aquela pequena caixinha de veludo.

"Eu nunca disse 'eu te amo' para você Tenten, nunca fui bom para me expressar com palavras sobre esses sentimentos, seja os seus ou os meus, e por isso sempre me expressei com gestos... Então nesse momento de decisão farei o que sempre fiz, me expressar com um gesto, só que dessa vez, o ultimo gesto que mudaram as coisas entre nós será seu e teremos uma testemunha".–pensa por fim olhando para a rosa branca.

_Uma rosa branca foi testemunha do primeiro acontecimento que marcou drasticamente de uma forma negativa a vida de Neji, sempre o acompanhando em todos os aniversários disso, sendo seu objeto de descontamento._

_Agora mais uma vez aquela rosa branca iria presenciar um acontecimento marcante na vida de Neji, mas quem determinaria se iria ser de uma forma negativa ou positiva seria Tenten e aquela rosa estaria lá, sendo novamente aquela pequena e sutil testemunha._

**Owari**

**S. Ino: **Povooooooo, gomenasai pela demora pra postar essa One-Shot, mas é que aconteceu tanta coisa que ela tá atrasada há dois meses x.x

Sem falar que eu quis fazer ela toda detalhada desde o tema até a música cantada pela Tenten e o Shipper que vocês com certeza perceberam que é NejiTen xD

Ah é, esse fic é inteiramente e totalmente da Ártemis de Libra ok? Este é o meu presente-de-aniversário-super-atrasado-por-dois-meses que virou logo depois virou presente de Natal também atrasado e por fim de final de ano adiantado! \o/

Bem, a música que a Tenten cantou foi de uma das minhas cantoras favoritas e amadas, Avril Lavigne com sua música Keep Holding On.

Ártemis-sama, espero que não tenha ficado muito zangada pelo o meu mega atraso para o seu presente mas é que eu realmente quis fazer ele bem detalhado e tive muitos imprevistos.

**Flashback múltiplo da Autora:**

_S. Ino: # escrevendo o mais rápido possível# aí a Tenten..._

_Acaba a luz e a autora perde todos os dados da fic._

_S. Ino: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Ç.Ç_

_XxX_

_Ino estava escrevendo muito concentrada até que o pai dela desliga direto na tomada._

_S. Ino : ò.ó QUEM FOI QUE FEZ ESSA MERD...o-oi chichiue ()_

_Pai: Você está de castigo pelas suas notas baixas e por você só ficar no computador._

_S. Ino: m-mas...Chichiue eu tirei dez em quatro matérias super difícies e..._

_Pai:não quero nem saber, você por me enfrentar vai ficar mais 1 mês de castigo sem computador. # olhar sinistro#_

_XxX_

_S. Ino: POR QUE KIRA-KUN?POR QUEEEE?NÃO ME DEIXE!Ç.Ç_

_Pai:Sinto muito filha, mas...Não tem como salvar a memória do seu computador. # diz com um tom pesaroso#_

_S. Ino: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!Kira-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun! TT.TT_

**Fim do Flashback múltiplo da autora**

S. Ino: Então, foi isso e mais coisas que me fizeram não conseguir terminar antes, mas espero que você e todos os outros leitores tenham apreciado a fic.

Gostaram? Mande review.

Ficou um lixo isso aqui e vocês querem me criticar? Mande review.

Ficaram encantados com aquele botãozinho bonitinho que tá escrito GO e querem ver o que ele faz?Clique nele e mande uma review.

Querem fazer uma autora-otaku-chocólotra-e-meio-doidinha-da-cabeça feliz?Mande review.

A é, feliz natal e aniversário atrasados para a Ártemis-sama, e um próspero ano novo para todos.


End file.
